Castiel's Playlist
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Castiel's got a new hobby- listening to music. Hopefully, the new song he's found will give him the courage to get Dean to realize he wants an apple pie life with him... right after Dean gets past the Bad to the Bone thing...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is very important. When you see (cue) further down, go to youtube, find Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood and play it. **

I don't own Supernatural and I don't own any of the songs mentioned:  
>Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood<br>Highway to Hell by ACDC  
>Fire of Unknown Origin by Blue Oyster Cult<br>Have You Ever Seen the Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival  
>Lodi by Creedence Clearwater Revival<br>Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) by Journey  
>Wheel in the Sky by Journey<br>Cold as Ice by Foreigner  
>Simple Man by Lynryd Skynyrd<br>Chevy Van by Sammy Johns

Castiel became human in this fanfiction and has been with the brothers for awhile so its AU.

* * *

><p>Castiel had found a new hobby. His newest hobby wasn't reading like Sam or drinking like Dean, it wasn't something completely obvious, like riding a bike, video games, or knitting (as if Dean would allow that). It definitely wasn't shopping- despite that he had asked Sam to take him shopping for the newest (non supernatural) mission he had set his mind on. No, Castiel's newest hobby was listening to music.<p>

But it was a bit more complex than that.

See, Castiel liked putting on the mp3 player the Winchesters had bought for him one Christmas and playing songs while he, the brothers, or all three were doing something. The brothers had done it themselves a few times, actually. How many times had they played Highway to Hell by ACDC in a tense moment? How many times had Dean belted out Blue Oyster Cult's Fire of Unknown Origin to wake up Sam?

* * *

><p>Castiel particularly liked playing Have You Ever Seen the Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival when he was sitting in the backseat of the Impala and Dean and Sam were relaxing. Then Dean would turn to Castiel with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. Then he'd turn to Sam and say something that made Castiel think it was just a fluke before Sam would start laughing and Dean grinned at him through the rearview mirror. Then Castiel would smile back and rest his eyes. He would sometimes wake up in a bed instead of the backseat of the Impala.<p>

"Sam carried you in here," Dean shrugged when asked but Sam held up a hand to block his other one and pointed in Dean's direction.

"He did it. I have pictures," Sam said almost gleefully.

* * *

><p>When Castiel was left to himself because the Winchesters went on their own case or he opted to help Bobby with his workload, Castiel sometimes found it enjoyable to play Lodi by Creedence Clearwater Revival. He'd wait for the black Impala to show up and come back for him. If Bobby figured that out, he never said anything. But once in awhile, when Castiel was staring at the driveway, Bobby would chuck the phone at him.<p>

"Here, ya idjit," he'd grunt.

"Hello?" Castiel would ask.

_"Hey, Cas. I hear you miss me,"_ Castiel could almost see the smirk on the man's face who was on the other end of the line.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, not sure whether to be mortified that Bobby called Dean and told him he was pinning or to hug the man.

* * *

><p>When either Winchester was in a bad mood and stormed off, Castiel played Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas. Eventually, the brothers would come back. Lately, they had gotten into the pattern of talking (in Sam's case) and sitting next to him (in Dean's case) and having a beer together (in both cases) before confessing what the problem was.<p>

"You listen to Kansas?" Dean asked a day after Castiel had gotten his Christmas present.

"When I was an angel I used to be able to hear everyone's thoughts," Castiel said. "But now that I'm no longer an angel, I can't hear people's thoughts... so no, I am not listening to Kansas's thoughts."

* * *

><p>When Castiel was in his own bad mood about Dean taking off with another one night stand or just flirting, he'd leave the Winchesters and go up to their hotel room, or the Impala, if the hotel room wasn't close enough. He began blasting Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) by Journey. Sam eventually caught on and when he approached Castiel after he found out, his first words were always, "Journey again?"<p>

"You have to ask?" Castiel would respond.

"Dean's an idiot,"

"I'm beginning to figure that out,"

* * *

><p>One time, when Dean had gotten wounded after killing a wendigo, Castiel ran to Dean. His mp3 had fallen out of his pocket and (it had been on the loudest volume he could get it before he had turned it off to go on the hunt) had started playing Wheel in the Sky by Journey. Castiel couldn't remember having ever feeling more relieved when Dean opened his eyes.<p>

"Cas?" Dean croaked.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?" Castiel demanded. "If you do that again, I will throw you back into the pits of Hell, angel or not-!" His tirade was cut short when Dean raised a hand to move some of Castiel's hair away from a gash on his forehead.

"I hear ya, loud and clear," Dean said.

* * *

><p>When Dean and Castiel were fighting (which wasn't a rare occurrence- they were beginning to fight more than <em>Sam<em> and Dean did), and Castiel was ignoring Dean, he liked playing Cold as Ice by Foreigner. He could be found smiling while listening to his mp3 player and Dean would get pissed off and Castiel would clue Sam into what he was listening to and Sam would share Castiel's amusement.

* * *

><p>Of course, there were times when the three hunters needed their alone time after a tough hunt. Sometimes it was Dean. Sometimes it was Sam. Sometimes, it was even Castiel. He played Simple Man by Lynryd Skynyrd. Dean had caught him playing the music and had silently handed him a beer. Castiel smiled with no emotion and took it as Dean leaned on the wall next to him.<p>

"Does it get easier?" Castiel whispered.

"You don't let it get to you after awhile," Dean said.

"You do," Castiel answered.

"Yeah, well, there's always something," Dean said.

* * *

><p>There were times, they were rare and few and far between, but there were times when Dean and Castiel were alone. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't brotherly. It was just… them. These times sometimes ended up with Dean and Castiel on the hood of Dean's car, just watching the stars. Castiel's mp3 player had accidentally turned on and started playing Chevy Van by Sammy Johns.<p>

"Sorry-" Castiel said, hastening to turn it off.

"Leave it on," Dean shrugged. "It's not bad." Surprised, but happy, Castiel let his mp3 continue on playing before he lay back on the hood of the car.

* * *

><p>Most of the songs were from Dean's music choice. Castiel suspected that Journey might have been more of Sam's doing (because Sam put most of the songs on his mp3 until he learned how to do it himself). There was one song that Castiel knew was definitely Sam's choice but it'd be going on Castiel's playlist if everything worked out all right.<p>

**(cue)**

"Are you sure this will work?" Castiel swallowed, looking in the mirror.

"Well, if it doesn't… Dean's an idiot," Sam said. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Too late to turn back now. I already bought the clothes," Castiel said, not minding the black jeans, white shirt, and black military jacket fit on his form.

"Are you sure he's thinking you're innocent?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Castiel said.

"Remind me, what's the plan again?" Sam asked.

"For me to seduce your brother," Castiel said.

"And if it works?" Sam asked.

"Get him to admit he loves me and wants an apple pie life with me," Castiel said.

"If it fails?"

"Not an option,"

"You've been hanging around us too much," Sam rolled his eyes. "You also want a white picket fence and two point five kids?"

"Sam, you can't have two point five kids, its impossible-"

"Okay, I take it back. You haven't spent enough time with us," Sam said. "Same thing with the Impala, Cas. Dean didn't give birth to it. You can't have two point five kids."

"It's… a metaphor?" Castiel titled his head.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "Ready to go catch him, tiger?"

"No," Castiel said.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not," Sam said.

"I'm not," Castiel swallowed.

"You want to wait five minutes?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Castiel said. "No. Yes-"

"Let's go," Sam said, grabbing Castiel who managed to cast one last look at his trench coat before the door closed.

"Wait!" Castiel said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I forgot my mp3," Castiel said.

"Seriously? Alright go get it," Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel went back into the motel room and got the mp3, putting it securely in his pocket and walking back to Sam.

"Now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks SparklyLalala, akuma-river, Aelan010, Anastasya24, Cynnnie, pampamgirl, kyatariina, twilightmecrazii, Ryder Bellamiren, and dirtdevil76 for reviewing the last chapter!

This was supposed to be a two shot, but I couldn't resist leaving you with the last line.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**You guys can hit the (cue) thing up again, for kicks. There are two cues in this. It's not timed or anything, it's just where I think would be a good place to start up the music. **

So I'm sorry akuma-river about the mix up^^''' Okay, for everyone else who didn't have this conversation with me, the list of songs is for the disclaimer and so no one has to go surfing the pages for a song they liked and to make sure I don't get sued. I'm too lazy to take down the story and make this thing a one shot.

* * *

><p>The first time Castiel had lost a victim when he was human, it had hit him hard. Sam and Dean had been at a loss of what to do. They had always been hit hard when they lost a person to the supernatural, but Castiel wasn't responding to anything, not even Dean. When Sam was out on a hunt, helping out a friend of Bobby's, Dean had taken him to a bar in an attempt to cheer him up.<p>

"Come on Cas, nothing like drunk idiots singing karaoke to cheer you up," Dean smiled, nudging the ex-angel. Castiel hadn't responded. After trying to get Castiel to drink (he had only succeeded in getting him to take a few gulps, which had stunned the bartender because whatever it was had been strong, but to Castiel it was like a milkshake, even in his human form) and then Dean had excused himself, saying he had to, "hit the head."

"_I made you a table/ One that's safe and one that looks strong/ to keep your candles and your books on,"_ Castiel knew that voice. There was no one else with that voice. He turned around to find Dean singing and staring straight at him. It took him awhile to key into the words instead of just letting Dean's voice just wash over him.

"_But I'll remember you/ I'll remember you,"_

Dean had had no problem getting the song on Castiel's mp3 when he asked, but had denied liking it when Castiel had questioned him about it.

* * *

><p>Fell on Black Days by Soundgarden wasn't a song he listened to often anymore. He used to listen to it when he first lost his angelic powers. Dean had rolled his eyes and smacked the ex-angel on the back of the head and told him to listen to something happier and quit pouting otherwise he'd never get out of that slump.<p>

* * *

><p>He played Let Me Take You Home Tonight by Boston often. Every time Dean had a one night stand, every time Dean flirted with some random girl, every time Castiel grew nostalgic about his moments with Dean… he would play this song.<p>

Sam had caught on, like with most of his songs. Sam had dubbed Castiel's collection that he had found out about his "moody" collection. He plopped down next to Castiel on the bed and turned on the television, acting as if they were brothers and turned the station to a cop show that they made fun of or a nature documentary on which they both nitpicked at.

* * *

><p>Castiel had gotten interested in Kansas after Sam had explained that Dean meant listening to a band and not the actual city of Kansas. Before Castiel understood what Sam and Dean were saying, he had responded, "Why did Kansas make a band and the other states didn't?"<p>

The first time he had been forced to go on a solo hunt, Castiel had played Play the Game Tonight by Kansas. Castiel had gotten sick of the quietness. Dean was sick and Sam and Castiel had left him at Bobby's. Sam had gotten caught by the demon and so Castiel had made up his mind and bluffed his way through the demon's lair to Sam with a flashy display of his angel powers (fireworks) and fancy blade work (that was all him).

They had agreed not to tell Dean about the part where Sam had been kidnapped…

But they had told Dean how badass Castiel had been, charging in to save the, uh, "civilians."

* * *

><p>Of course, there were a few times Castiel himself had been in a tough bind. He had his mp3 in his pocket, having gotten into the habit of never going anywhere without it. He had fallen into a hole after he had finished hunting a wendigo in the forest. He sprained his ankle and couldn't climb out of the hole. He played Man in the Box by Alice in Chains as he waited for Dean and Sam. It had been morning when they found him and Castiel didn't think he'd ever hold onto something so tight ever again as he did when he clung onto the brothers when they pulled him out.<p>

Dean had even let him cling to him the whole way back to the motel, letting Sam drive.

* * *

><p>"What're you listening to?" Sam asked.<p>

"Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad by Def Leppard," Castiel answered.

"You've been spending too much time with Dean," Sam shook his head. "I knew I never should have let him put music on your mp3… I'm surprised he even knew how to do it."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Laugh, I Nearly Died," Castiel said. Sam let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a groan and a laugh. Castiel wasn't sure how he pulled it off.

"Rolling Stones?"

"Yep," Castiel said.

"So get in there," Sam said.

"I can't," Castiel swallowed.

"Why not?" Sam demanded.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if I disgust him? What will I do then? I'll have nowhere to go-" Castiel panicked.

"Cas, Cas, calm down. That won't be a problem because Dean _likes_ you. Now get in there," Sam said. "Show off. Come on, what happened to the guy who stormed into a demon infested place to save me with fireworks and demon killing knives?"

"He's in Kansas," Castiel said.

"Cas,"

"I didn't have a choice then!"

"And you don't have one now. If you don't tell him then I am," Sam said. "Here, give me your mp3."

"Why?" Castiel asked defensively. Sam rolled his eyes, motioning with his fingers for Castiel to give him. Castiel gave Sam his mp3 like a child handing his video game over because he was being punished. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes again as he scrolled down Castiel's song list and found what he was looking for.

"There, Bad to the Bone. Go get him," Sam said. **(cue) **Castiel took a deep breath and turned to walk into the bar Dean was in. "Hey, Cas. You look good."

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel said. Sam watched as Castiel walked into the bar before pulling his cell phone out.

"Bobby? Yeah, Rufus is already there? Great, thanks. No, he's never met Cas before and Cas has never met him. We're good,"

* * *

><p>He walked into the bar, letting the door almost slam shut. He was well aware of everyone looking at him. He was more than aware of Dean at the pool table, green eyes trailing every move he made as he made his way to the bar.<p>

"What'll you be having?" the bartender asked.

"A beer, thanks," Castiel said. The bartender nodded and put the glass in front of him. Castiel had positioned himself so he could see Dean out of his peripheral vision but Dean wouldn't notice him looking. He hid a smile with his glass and took a drink.

"Can I get you another of what you're drinking?" a man asked, sliding into the seat next to him. "Make it a contest?" Castiel would have been a bit surprised if he hadn't added that last line. He didn't think they were in a gay bar- and looking around at the company, he was pretty sure they weren't.

"My tolerance for alcohol is most likely higher than yours," Castiel informed him.

"Sure about that boy?" he chuckled. "Sounds likes a challenge to me. You drink like a demon or something?"

"Angel, actually," Castiel said absentmindedly, having gotten used to the demon-devil references whenever someone referred to his skills. The man chuckled, taking it in good stride, as if he actually got Castiel's reference.

"Alright then…"

"Castiel,"

"Castiel, I'm Rufus. Let's have a drinking contest," he said.

"What's in it for you? You're going to be hung over in the morning," Castiel said. The man seemed to be thrown off by Castiel's neutral tone, one that told him that he wasn't bragging.

"Well son, let's make this interesting. You lose, you don't make the same mistake I made and go kiss that young man over there. The one that hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you got in here and is staring like he's gonna kill me," Rufus said. Castiel risked a glance.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"The young man with the military haircut? Blonde hair?" Rufus asked.

"That's him," Castiel nodded. "You really think he's staring?"

"Trust me, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you," Rufus said. "Bartender, another beer for me and Castiel."

"We never set the terms for if you lose," Castiel said.

"Son, I won't lose. I've been doing this longer than you. I'm probably old enough to be your father," Rufus said and Castiel snorted.

"I highly doubt that," Castiel said.

"Why? You're father's an old geezer?" Rufus asked.

"Older," Castiel said.

"Alright son, I'll humor you. If I lose, I'll do some karaoke," Rufus said. "Drunk karaoke. It doesn't get more embarrassing than that."

"It does if you see yourself the morning after," Castiel said. Rufus chuckled and raised his glass.

"Ready?" Rufus asked. Castiel took another glance at Dean, who was taking aim at a ball and raised his own glass.

"Bartender, I'd like to trade the beer for a few shots of tequila," Castiel said. Rufus stared at him and Castiel said.

"Do you _want_ to lose?" Rufus asked in disbelief, neither man noticing the growing crowd around them because people had overheard their conversation.

"I'll bet twenty he'll drink you under the table," **(cue)** Dean's voice ran clearly through the crowd and the crowd made way so he could make his way through.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks JieL, rhain572, Ryder Bellamiren, pampamgirl, twilightmecrazii, anonymous-unknown, kyatariina, l2adiol2obot, and SparklyLalala for reviewing the last chapter!

There is another cue in here... well, actually there are three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the songs.

* * *

><p>Everyone had the right to be in a bad mood. Of course, there had to be limits to that bad mood or else someone could be hurt, Castiel had learned, but people had the right to be in a bad mood, once in awhile. Unfortunately, Castiel was in a profession with a bunch of other alpha males where testosterone liked to rear its head and the work put the men in a bad mood.<p>

The Winchesters were no exception, and, to Castiel's dismay, in a bad mood more often than not.

It wasn't often Sam was in a bad mood. Sure, he got mad and argued with his brother at times, but that was normal. According to the brothers, it was normal for them to argue with each other. When Sam was in a _true_ bad mood, it usually had to do with not being able to save a victim or remembering Jess or the past- it wasn't really a long list but Sam was testy when he was in a bad mood.

Dean had mood swings like… what were Sam's words? Dean had mood swings like, "a pregnant hormonal woman." Castiel never knew what to expect with the oldest Winchester. There were some times he was laughing and throwing his arms around Castiel's shoulders and other times he was biting Castiel's head off.

Usually, the brother's gripes were aimed at each other but once in awhile (lately, more often than not), the brothers took their bad mood out on Castiel. Sam did it when he was frustrated about a case when they were buried in research. Castiel had let it slide the first few times but then he snapped too, quickly putting Sam in his place. They hadn't had many more fights but when they happened, Sam was usually under stress. Fights between Sam and Castiel weren't hard to end; they just needed the stress to end. Dean found Castiel an easy target to take his anger out on. Actually, he took his anger out on anything that moved.

When Castiel found himself the object of someone's anger, misplaced or not, he played Quiet Riot's Bang Your Head (Mental Health), mostly because the third time after he and Dean fought, Castiel stormed down to his dubbed room when he stayed at Bobby's (the panic room), he hit his head on a pipe that had come loose earlier and Dean had given the song to him as a gag joke.

"Next time, just listen to this instead of doing it," Dean said when Castiel regained consciousness.

* * *

><p>There were times when the cases the Winchesters and Castiel were working on collided with another hunter. Usually, Castiel got along well enough with the hunters but there were times things got rough between Castiel and the newcomer, the most memorable being when the guy found out he was an ex-angel of the lord.<p>

"So what'd you do?" he asked when he was alone with Castiel.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked.

"You know, to fall from Heaven?" the guy smirked. "I mean, must have been pretty bad. So what sin? Greed, gluttony-"

"I_ know_ the seven sins," Castiel cut him off with a glare.

"It was lust, wasn't it? I bet it was lust-" he said.

"I owe you no explanation, _boy_," Castiel spat, standing up to leave.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that," he said, reaching for Castiel. Castiel grabbed his hand and twisted it, making sure the hunter could feel every bit of power behind Castiel and he pulled the gun Dean had given him, holding it to the back of the hunter's head.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked. "Cas-"

"If he is still here when I return, I am going to Bobby's and staying there," Castiel threatened, pushing past Dean. He tore his mp3 out of his pocket- _Dean's_ pocket, this was one of Dean's pockets because most of Castiel's stuff was left at Bobby's and the only one he brought had gotten torn in the last hunt- and made his way back to the motel before changing his mind and making his way back to the park he had seen earlier.

"You're not picking up your phone," Dean said when he found him. Castiel looked at Dean and then handed him his phone silently. "Dead. Of course it is… look, we're not working with him anymore, okay? We should've broken off from that-"

"Dean," Castiel said. Dean sighed and sat down next to the angel.

"What're you listening to?" Dean asked.

"Peace of Mind,"

"Boston?"

"Yes," Castiel answered and they sat in silence for a few moments, Castiel giving Dean one of the ear pieces so he could listen.

"I punched his lights out," Dean said. Castiel smiled.

"Thank you, Dean,"

* * *

><p>Castiel had gotten into the human habit of blasting his music at obnoxiously loud levels and he didn't notice when Sam was trying to get his attention. He pressed pause and looked at Sam.<p>

"Something bothering you Cas?" Sam asked.

"I… believe so," Castiel frowned, being fairly new to humanity and not understanding every human emotion bombarding him at once. He still had trouble understanding when certain things made him upset or why they made him upset.

"What's itching your wings?" Dean asked.

"What's bothering you?" Sam clarified.

"This man talks of photographs," Castiel said.

"What're you listening to?" Dean asked.

"Photograph by Def Leppard," Castiel said.

"Good choice," Dean praised and Castiel took a second to bask in the praise.

"If it's bothering you, you shouldn't listen to it," Sam advised. "Why are you listening to it?"

"I like the song," Castiel blinked.

"What's bothering you about it?" Dean asked.

"I don't have any photographs," Castiel said neutrally. It took the Winchesters a minute to realize he wanted photographs, Sam being the first to realize it.

"Oh. Well we can go buy a cheap camera and take some," Sam said.

By the end of the day and the time it took to develop pictures later, Castiel was the owner of a picture of the three of them on Bobby's porch, one of him and Bobby reading literature (courtesy of Dean), one of him and Sam attempting cook (courtesy of Dean), one of him and Sam on the fence and actually_ looking_ at the camera (courtesy of Bobby), one of him and Dean's backs at an angle that showed some of their faces as Dean taught Castiel about cars while they were under the hood of one, one of him and Dean on the hood of the Impala, and one of the four of them in front of Bobby's house, give or take a few.

But those were his favorites.

* * *

><p>Castiel stared at Dean, surprised at the bet. He hadn't expected Dean to come over.<p>

"Sure you want to bet on him, son? I'm no slouch," Rufus said.

"I know where I'm putting my money," Dean said, clapping Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel looked at Dean with an unreadable expression. Did he really?

"Dean-" Castiel said.

"Now, Cas, let the man bet on who he thinks is right," Rufus said.

"_Well son, let's make this interesting. You lose, you don't make the same mistake I made and go kiss that young man over there. The one that hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you got in here and is staring like he's gonna kill me," Rufus said._

Castiel swallowed, suddenly very nervous. Dean had no idea what he was betting on.

"You wanna back out, son?" Rufus asked. "It's not too late." Castiel looked directly at Rufus and then at the shots in front of him. He took a shot and then slammed the glass down **(cue)**, the men around him cheering.

"I believe the expression is… all in," Castiel smirked.

"Well then, let's do this," Rufus smirked. "Let's even things up a bit; I'll take some shots too, bartender." Castiel looked at the glasses as Rufus got his. He glanced at Dean and shakily raised another glass to his lips. Dean didn't notice the shaking, his hand on Castiel's shoulder and he wasn't looking at the angel.

Castiel took another three shots before he began to actually feel anything and he could have won, but instead he lost his balance when he turned to look at Dean and his hand reached out to steady himself, spilling over the rest of his shots.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you lost!" Dean said. Castiel sat on the step, nursing his pretend drunken self, watching as the rain came down. "Damn, I'm out on twenty bucks…"<p>

"I will give you the money back," Castiel said. He saw Rufus walking by, pretending not to notice them. Dean didn't notice the other man with his back turned towards him but Rufus smiled and pressed a finger to his lips, reminding Castiel of the bet he made.

"Don't worry about it. Guess you really are human now…" Dean said, sitting down next to Castiel after Rufus had passed by. "We'll just build up your tolerance or something… what's up with the clothes? Get tired of the being a tax accountant?"

"You don't like them?" Castiel asked.

"No, uh, they look good, man," Dean said, looking away as a red blush dusted his cheeks.

"I'm glad you like them," Castiel smiled.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean grunted.

"Hey, shouldn't you be a drunken stuttering mess?"

"Dean," Castiel growled. "Shut up." **(cue)** He grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Dean stared at Castiel wide eyed before he finally responded. When he began to, Castiel pulled back with a smirk and he picked his jacket off the ground, letting it hang over his shoulder as he walked away. He turned back towards Dean when he realized the older Winchester wasn't following.

"Are you coming?" **(cue)**

Dean smirked and motioned Castiel in the opposite direction with a cock of his head.

"I got the Impala," he said, holding up his keys. He grabbed Castiel by the waist and pulled him into him before kissing him.

"Dean?" Castiel mumbled in between kisses.

"Yeah?" Dean grunted, not really wanting to talk.

"I made a bet with Rufus... win and he sang karaoke..." Castiel said.

"And if you win?" Dean asked, pulling away with a sigh.

"I kiss you," Castiel said.

"Best twenty bucks I ever lost," Dean smirked, capturing Castiel's mouth. It wouldn't occur to Dean to ask when Rufus and Castiel met until much later.

* * *

><p>"Sam, mission complete," Rufus said into his cell phone, looking around the corner. He turned and walked away. "Tell Bobby he owes me a few drinks."<p>

"Sure thing, Rufus. Hell, I might buy you those drinks myself if the eye sex stops," Sam said.

"You know, you should probably get your own room from now on," Rufus said.

"One step ahead of you, Rufus," Sam said, dangling his keys from his hand as he gave a appreciative glance at a familiar trickster.


End file.
